Air Cruiser
"With authorization from Century, we are happy to say that Project Epsilon X-192 as of today will now known as the Air Cruiser, construction is ongoing but we'll have more details on this later on" - Century Aircraft Works Employee, 2031 - Next generation, also known to be the next upcoming heavy airborne transport for unit deployment & supply gathering purposes to fund the USA, the Century Aircraft Works built Air Cruiser VTOL is a heavy duty equipped with various hi-tech gadgets along with better equipment to help it bring supplies to bases without trouble. It is equipped with a magnet to lift a heavy crate full of supplies, the VTOL is equipped with a set of plasma cannons to use against ground forces to provide cover for fellow comrades and anti-air lasers to take out any incoming enemy aircraft approaching them, despite being classed as an supply transport it is a heavy armoured combat and supply aircraft that can be useful for various roles if it is required to provide any cover to fellow operatives. Launch is set for 2034-2038 depending if things are going well for construction, currently as of now there is an Ongoing war between the GLRF against America & Canada by a suprise attack using a series of local built GLRF operated C-119 Flying Boxcars disguised as United States Air Force operated variants dropping soldiers & light vehicles into various civilian operated airports, as of 2026 during the course of the conflict development of the Century Air Cruiser VTOL when classed as the Project Epsilon X-192 was halted to prevent leaks of the aircraft & development being given out to the GLRF by all means. During the course of the Battle of Baton Rouge in Louisiana during 2029, Century Aircraft Works' primary facility that contained information on the project was raided by various invasion forces with Pro-GLRF militants & groups backing them up, during the course of the battle the invaders were driven out from the facility along with information being backed up by various employees including the CEO, in 2030 development along with the employees were moved to the company's Derby, United Kingdom detachment to continue research and development of the aircraft until further GLRF insurgents along with any other pro-GLRF trouble makers were fully driven out of Baton Rouge, Louisiana by US Military and Company of Liberty personnel. Design To be added... Technology To be added... Service Entry United States Government officials responded to recent questions about the service entry for the Air Cruiser due to various types of speculations from enthusiasts and also from many potential buyers, at the moment it is known that the project will possibly launch between 2034 and 2038 to keep the aircraft fresh and also for test phases to ensure its reliability and safety to operators, an aircraft company operating in Louisiana was recently commissioned by the USA's military and the goverment to build and show off the new concepts of the project in order to replace the older Chinook and Blackhawk Helicopter regiments within the country's air force as part of an overhaul of ground and aircraft forces. At this time as of 2031 details and other parts of the aircraft are being presented to keep people interested and also to ensure that enthusiasts will be kept up to date through newsletters and also with monthly information revealing, many other countries have also expressed interest into using the aircraft within their military ranks and also to replace transport and supply gathering units in order to stay up to date with time and also with the current technology, all-thou several parts of the project are still classified as part of security protocols to ensure enemy forces and terrorists don't exploit weaknesses once the project is launched, many important figures of power from countries, air force officials and enthusiasts have been invited to look at any recently declassified information. Other Potential Users Despite the America & Canada being involved in a full-scale war with the GLRF and with development being shifted to the United Kingdom, other air forces across the world have expressed interest of bringing the new American built Air Cruiser into service as a presidental transport and even a military transport & as a supply gatherer, orders first came in for the aircraft in 2032 but with the USA focusing on home defense the aircraft builder will be looking at testing before the potential aircraft launch year of 2034-2038. 25px Canada 25px To be added... 25px France 25px To be added... 25px Germany 25px To be added... 25px Italy 25px To be added... 25px Turkey 25px To be added... 25px United Kingdom 25px Orders for the Air Cruiser were sent out for the UK's Royal Air Force for around 15 units to use within main regiments of the airforce, 8 will be used for primary operations whilst the remaining 7 Air Cruisers will be based on aircraft carriers built and operated by the United Kingdom. These versions of the VTOL will have different specifications to suit operations for needs if there are either ground or ocean missions, the order for the new Air Cruiser was posponed due to the war in the United States between the GLRF and the development of the project was moved to Century Aircraft Work's UK Sub-division in Derby when the company's Baton Rouge facility in Louisiana was attacked. The order of the new aircraft was completed and deliveries began in 2033 for testing purposes to ensure that once in service the new VTOL will perform to standards required by the MoD, the variants of the Air Cruiser planned for service is the CAW-41AUK Air Cruiser for all standard issue transport and medivac operations whilst in the air and the CAW-41BUK Sea Cruiser for search and rescue operations, water to aircraft carrier transportation and submarine warfare missions. VTOL Reliability To be added... American/Canadian Air Cruiser Types To be added... CAW-42AUS Air Cruiser To be added... CAW-42BUS Sea Cruiser To be added... CAW-42CUS Medivac Cruiser To be added... CAW-41ACA Air Cruiser To be added... CAW-41BCA Sea Cruiser To be added... CAW-41CCA Medivac Cruiser To be added... European Air Cruiser Types To be added... CAW-41AUK Air Cruiser To be added... CAW-41BUK Sea Cruiser To be added... CAW-42AEU Air Cruiser To be added... CAW-42BEU Sea Cruiser To be added... CAW-42ATU Air Cruiser To be added... CAW-42BTU Sea Cruiser To be added... Other VTOL Types Along with the Century Air Cruiser as an ongoing project, various other types of VTOL aircraft have also been built by competitors in Europe, Eurasia and even in the Middle East & Asian regions for use by civilian or military contractors. These other types of classic & modern VTOL aircraft have been built and tested prior to the introduction of the Air Cruiser with many being historic directing from the 60s due to their superior capabilities within the category, many classic & modern VTOLs have been used throughout the lifetime since the British Harrier after they were unveiled officially during the Cold War. * AV-8B Harrier VTOL Jumpjet - The classic example dating back from the Cold War, the American built second generation AV-8B Harrier originates from the first Hawker Siddley variant built in the United Kingdom, currently the VTOL is being retired but still are in service. * Yak-38 Forger VTOL Interceptor - A Soviet designed VTOL used by the Naval regiments and the air force during the Cold War, the Forger is a competitor to the Harrier during the 70s, later it was also used by various forces including the GLA and the GLRF. * Do-31 Crimson/UH-86 Roamer Transport VTOL - Retro designed transports dating back from the 70s prior to being cancelled, the Crimson is a German VTOL aircraft currently used by regiments within the Allied Nations' Company of Liberty forces, American has also built a VTOL for American units. * F-35 Lightning II Interceptor VTOL - Next generation VTOLs prior to the Boxer, Lightning IIs have been replacing various Harrier regiments across the United States and several other types of older aircraft across the world, currently used as an interceptor. * GEA-45 Boxer Battle VTOL - The ultimate next generation VTOLs designed by Sweden, the Boxer sports a futuristic look and is more sleeker and enviroment friendlier than other VTOLs inside the combat category, it is equipped with a pair of lasers & a backup machine gun. * GEA-67 Kangaroo Transport VTOL - Four engine heavy transports, the Swedish built Kangaroo is a competitor to Dornier's Crimson VTOL since it can transport vehicles in and out of battles along with regular infantry, it is also currently one of the world's only VTOLs to serve as airline aircraft. * GEA-95 Autumn Heavy VTOL - Advanced than regular Boxer VTOLs, Autumns serve as heavy duty combat VTOLs that can be known to destroy vehicles and enemy battalions in teams of 2, it is equipped with a nose laser cannon along with rocket pods. Behind the Scenes * Formally classified as Project Epsilon X-192, the Air Cruiser will act as a heavy transport that'll have the ability to airlift infantry battalions & deploy vehicles into battle, along with its heavy equipment it can be act as a powerful supply transporter but it'll be vunerablt to all anti-aircraft fire. * It is unknown when this unit will be added into the game, all statistics are currently classified. :* As of 2014 this year, we will declassify small details for Project Epsilon X-192 each month starting on February 28th and start out with the features, also we may have some concepts for a model and some progress this year, stay tuned! Category:Units Category:Units of the United States Task Forces Category:Experimental Vehicles Category:Aircrafts Category:Units of American Origin